


Author's Note/Survey

by msred



Series: Starting Over [1]
Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msred/pseuds/msred
Summary: If you have been reading the stories in my 'Starting Over' series, please take a moment to look at this note from the author and consider leaving feedback.





	Author's Note/Survey

_ Hello all! _

This is rather unorthodox, I know, but I wanted to get some feedback from some of you who have been reading my stories (_thank you thank you thank you!!!!_). 

First, the primary purpose for this message - **I would love some input.** I haven’t started it yet (I currently have three works in progress - more on that in a moment), but I have been envisioning Chris and my narrator’s wedding in my head for a while now and that will probably be the next piece that I start, either after I finish some of my WiPs or while I’m working on them. My question to you guys is, **would you be interested at all in a large chunk of that story being focused on just the narrator and her perspective preparing for/leading up to the wedding (wedding planning, friends, family, etc.)?** Maybe one chapter out of a two-chapter story … I am asking because I have so many things I could do with that, but I’m not sure if people would be interested in that or if you are only reading for the “Chris Evans” of it all. **If you would be interested in reading that story with more from just her perspective and him not coming in until probably halfway through the story, please leave kudos on this “story” so I can use this as a sort of survey.**

Secondly, I just wanted to say, _if you are someone who has read many or all of the stories in this series, know I appreciate you so very, very much_. I was posting pretty regularly for a while, but I have slowed down over the past month or so, which you may or may not have noticed. That is because I have gone back to work. Please know that I’m still writing, I just don’t have as much time to devote to it as I did before, so hang with me! I don’t want to post sub-par work, so it takes longer to get my pieces to a place where I am comfortable posting them. With that being said, I have three  _ actual  _ works in progress right now and one that may or may not ever see the light of day (I think I fell out of love with the concept; we’ll see). There are definitely things happening, just not at a super-quick pace. _Thank you so much for hanging in with me._

And finally, **I would love love love to invite you to use the comments section of this message to ask any questions you may have about the series, let me know if there are specific things that you feel are or are not working, or anything else that you want to say about the series/universe as a whole.**

Again, thank you so much for reading my stories. I’ve always been in love with reading, writing, and words in general, so having this opportunity to share that with other people is such a blessing to me.


End file.
